


Singer + Tutor = Love Story

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace is A Tutor, Jace is playing with Simon (in a good way), M/M, Nerd!Jace and Popular!Simon, Technically Best Friend's Brother AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: there is a cute tutor that teaches in the library and suddenly simon doesn't know maths





	Singer + Tutor = Love Story

It was after school and he was sitting in the public library, his notebook out as he wrote song lyrics out. He had to work harder now that the band he was in disbanded a few months back. His fans were waiting for a new original song that he promised, and of course that spread around the school. Some would consider Simon popular at school, everyone knows his name, know his face and who he hangs out with. The 'popularity' started when he befriended Isabelle Lightwood, a nice out going girl, who once upon hearing her new friend and his band play decided to post it online. From there, it spread around the school and around the town. He's nice to everyone, and ever energetic and Isabelle tells him that helps play into his popularity. At his school, everyone seems to know the names,  _Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood_ , the pair seem to come together and never apart. So, when a rumour spread around last year that the pair are secretly dating, they weren't surprised but they found it amusing more than anything.

Lately, when he's been at the library there has been this cute blond guy, from the private school a few blocks down. Simon knows this because he saw the school's tie hanging out of the guy's bag the other day. The cute blond seemed to be a tutor to some kids, helping them out with the subjects they were struggling with  _and_ seems to be a part of a book club. So, when Isabelle is at her science club, or cheerleading practice, he doesn't mind spending the time in the library as he waits for her – not now that there was this cute tutor.

Simon sighs, pushing aside his notebook and hitting his head against the table. Isabelle was running late today, so maybe he could go talk to the tutor. Sucking in a breath, he pushes himself up and locates the blond, watching as the student left and he was packing up his things. Picking up his bag and notebook, Simon walks over to the guy.

"So, you're a tutor?" Simon asks, like he was genuinely curious and didn't already know the answer to this question. Upon a closer look, Simon can see the way his eyes didn't match and it was a very nice sight to look at.

"I am, why?" The blond muses with a raised eyebrow as he looks Simon up and down, probably taking in the flannel shirt and baggy jeans.

"What do you help with? I'm struggling with Maths, and my mother wants my grades to be at least a B, they're currently a D," Simon rattles off, smiling a little at the blond. "I'm Simon by the way."

"I know who you are. A part of the once so-called band named Rock Solid Panda," The guy replies, giving a small shrug of his shoulder. Oh, so the guy knew who he was, but didn't like his music... does that matter? Not right now. "I can help you with your Maths, I have Saturday mornings free. So, if you want too, meet me at Java Jones at nine am, or no help."

Simon went wide eyed. Saturday? He was meant to give up his Saturday mornings to get tutored? He thought they didn't do the weekends, maybe this guy was different. Would he do this just to know the cute guy... "Okay, I'll meet you there..."

"You will," The guy replies without giving his name in the opening Simon had given him. So, Simon is just left watching as the guy left.

Simon pouted a little before taking a seat, flipping through his notebook until a few minutes later he feels a hand tap his shoulder. Lifting his head up, he sees Isabelle with her raven hair flowing and a big red smile plastered on her lips.

"I have good news for you!" Isabelle says, taking a seat next to him.

"What is it?" Simon asks, excitement in his voice as looks at his best friend.

"I've gotten you a gig... at my brother's school formal this Saturday," Isabelle says, her brown eyes shining bright as she looks at him.

"You  _what?_  I'm a one-man team now, I can't do a whole  _school formal!_ " Simon exclaims and moves closer to Isabelle as someone across from them glares at him due to his outburst.

"Oh hush you," Isabelle chides him, she grabs hold of his hands and leads them out of the library to her car outside. They climb in, and Isabelle is driving them to his house. "You'd do great. You're just there for the first two hours, then they've got a DJ. The DJ they have had something come up so he had to either cancel or move his time up. Since the school already paid him, he's not cancelling, just needed someone to put in sometime at the start... that is why I was late. I was talking with the school's principal and got you in."

"Still Iz, that is... a big deal. I mean, am I even their kind of music? I mean..."

"Simon, calm down. I'll be there with you, and I'll finally introduce you to Jace. He's going to it," Isabelle tells him in a calm tone, he just nods his head a little as they pull up to his drive. "Now let's go make you a set list, and talk about what we can do after we're done at the formal."

Simon climbs out of the car, and they head inside. Isabelle making herself at home on the couch as she pulls out a few of her books, spreading them out in front of her on the table. Simon grabs a few things from the kitchen before sitting next to her.

"At least with this gig I get to finally meet one of your brothers," Simon says, holding out a bag of chips to Isabelle, who takes a handful.

"Yeah, not my fault they always busy with school or with their own friends," Isabelle says with a small shrug of her shoulder. "Alec is in college, so doesn't come around anymore, taking up a room at the dorms. Jace, he's always busy with something. Tutoring, book club, or some other club to up himself on his college apps. He pushes himself too much at school, surprised he didn't go for a sports team."

"With all his academic things, I doubt he'd even have time to play a sport. I'm even surprised he even has a friend, with what you've said about his extra curriculars," Simon comments, opening up his notebook, flipping to a clean page. "Set list. This is one I've thought about doing, what do you think?"

Simon hands over a piece of folded paper, that had a list of his songs and covers he's thought about doing at gigs since his band's split. Isabelle's eyes rack over the list, and they talk about songs he could add or remove.

They were now watching Criminal Minds and Simon tells Isabelle about his little thing with the tutor he thought was cute.

"Really? Are you really playing dumb to get a guy?" Isabelle muses, giving her friend a questioning look.

"He's cute okay, I didn't know what else to do okay. I maybe some kind of popular at school but you  _know_  how I am with asking people out," Simon replies, because surprisingly, of all the people he  _has_  dated since middle school they've asked him out.

Though, there was this one time he asked out this redhead, named Clary and it was an epic disaster and not just because she had to break it gently to him that she wasn't interested in guys. No, he stumbled over his words, almost tripped if it weren't for her catching him. He's just happy that they don't go to the same school, because that would only serve as more embarrassing for him.

"Okay, Clary was a disaster, but that was the first and only time you've asked someone out," Isabelle points out, and she was right. "You said he goes to the private school, right? Saturday night, if you see him, point him out to me and I'll see if he's even interested in guys, that way, you're not wasting your time playing dumb."

"Sounds like a good deal," Simon says, and they're watching their show again, and making small talk here and there.

Saturday comes around, and if it weren't for the fact that he had agreed to let the cute guy tutor him, he would still be in bed fast asleep curled up in his blankets but here he is in Java Jones, a coffee sitting in front of him with one of his school books in front of himself as he waits.

When his phone strikes 9:10am, he sighs maybe the guy was just pulling him along as some kind of prank. He's about to get up and leave, when the guy walks in with a motorcycle helmet in his hand. Simon watches as he looks around, before walking over to him.

"Sorry, my sister kept going over things I needed to remember for tonight. Be nice to her friend, don't make rude comments and to dress nice. All that crap," The guy says, taking a seat in front of Simon. "Now, tell me what it is that you're struggling with."

Simon just gives a small nod of his head, before opening up his text book and explaining how he didn't get how the equations worked. How he didn't get the theory behind the problems, and the tutor just nodded his head, and listened in.

"I think I have to go over a few things, but, if you find me at the formal, it spread around fast that you're playing, I can give you our plan of attack to help your D's become A's. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for the formal. My sister will have my head if I'm late," He says before leaving, and still Simon still doesn't have his name.

How is it that he still hasn't gotten the guy's name? Sighing, he picks up his book and heads out. Isabelle was coming around later to help him out. She arrives, and immediately he is floored by how gorgeous she is in a nice silver gold dress that hugged her perfectly. She pulls him into his room where she tells him they're using the school's equipment, and all he needs to bring is himself as Isabelle has sorted everything else out.

He loves his best friend so much, so he lets her do his hair and put him into a nice outfit that she had brought. It wasn't a tux, but it was still formal enough to blend in to a crowd of high school students at a formal event.

Isabelle drives them to the place, and helps him set up before she's saying that her brother has arrived and that she'd come by when his set was done. The hall filled with lots of people, some who were clearly teachers, and teenagers. He watched the groups of people coming in. The groups of friends, the couples and the lone people. Simon plays his music as everyone seems to enjoy it, and gather with their friends. It was a nice to watch these people who he doesn't know, dancing along and having an amazing time with each other.

Of course, his time comes to its end and he sees the DJ setting up ready for his set. Simon then finishes his last song, and Isabelle is at his side, waiting for him as he puts the guitar to the side. He hugs her tightly, a big smile upon his face.

"That was  _amazing!_ " Simon exclaims as the songs start playing threw the speakers as the DJ played his set.

"It was! Come on, Jace is sitting over in the corner, the party pooper. You seen the guy?" Isabelle asks, linking her arm with his as they walk towards the table.

"Uh, no." Simon says, throwing his head back. "Are we even allowed to stay here?"

"Shush you, just enjoy the night before we have an after party at my house," Isabelle tells him.

Simon gasp, putting his hand against his chest, "You mean I get to finally see the inside of your home?"

"Oh hush you," Isabelle says, giving his shoulder a hit before coming up to a table where a redhead, one he recognises as Clary, that's right, she was friends with Jace next to a girl he recognises from a few of his classes, and a few of his gigs, her name was  _Maia_. "Where did my dear old brother go?"

Clary shrugged her shoulders a little, "He just said he'd be back and left."

"Of course the prick did," Isabelle rolls her eyes, but takes a seat next to the girls. "Maia, Clary this is my best friend Simon."

"Hey," Simon greets, flashing a smile towards them.

"You did great out there," Maia comments, flashing a smile of her own at him.

"Thank you. I might just go to the bathroom, but I'll be back," Simon excuses himself and finds himself walking into the bathroom where he looks at himself in the mirror.

Sighing, he runs a hand over his face and is about to walk out when someone walks into the bathroom. That someone happened to be the cute tutor, who spotted him and flashed a wicked smile towards him. The blond walks over, smirk spreading far across his lips.

"You did great out there Simon, I was hoping to find you," There was something in the guy's eyes, that made Simon think that he knew that they were always going to have meet at this formal, that it was just a matter of  _when_. "I have our plan sorted, to help you."

"Yeah?" Simon muses, holding himself up right but it was getting harder as the blond moved closer, every move calculated.

Blond, slick backed hair not moving as he nods his head. "Yeah. The plan is...  _you_  don't play stupid to get a guy," An amused smile replaces the look on the blond's lips, as he watches Simon's reaction which went from surprise to shock to embarrassment. "I know you're smart  _Lewis,_ but you're also cute. If you wanted to ask me on a date, you just had to ask."

"Right... I just... I'm not so good with asking people out. Always  _been_  asked out," Simon starts to ramble, and he can feel a huge word vomit beginning to start. He wishes Isabelle was here so she could intervene and help him out, but sadly she was sitting out in the hall with Clary and Maia. "Am I going to get your name? I mean, I don't know why I haven't asked for it yet but I don't know. I think I keep forgetting to-"

The words are stopped the moment Simon feels the press of lips against his own, the blond pushing him towards the basin, Simon's lips moving automatically against the new set of lips. Lips that were soft, if not just a little chapped. Simon swore he could taste a bit of lip balm, was that kiwifruit, as his tongue darted out to lick the other's lips. Simon's hands move to pull the blond closer to him, a groan leaving Simon's lips as their hips brushed against each other. Letting one of his hands move into that blond hair as lips attached their way to his neck. Teeth digging in, surely leaving a bruise there.

They probably shouldn't be doing this in the bathroom at a school formal, but Simon was really enjoying the feeling. That stopped when his phone buzzed, making the pair pull apart. Simon pulls out his phone, it was a message from Isabelle, asking where he was.

"Uh... My friend, Izzy, is wondering where I am. I should probably go back to her. Sorry," Simon tells the other with an apologetic smile towards him.

"It's all right. I'll be at the Lightwood after party, maybe catch me upstairs at say, around half past twelve," The blond says, then he is leaving the bathroom and Simon turns to look at himself in the mirror once again.

He fixes himself the best that he could before he walked out, going over to the girls and still no Jace. Apparently, he had something crop up that he needed to attend too. "Well it seems like the world doesn't want me to meet your brother," Simon offers with a shrug of his shoulder, and a playful laugh leaving his lips.

"It does... Hey Simon,  _what_  is that," Isabelle says pointing towards a spot on his neck, and he had to fight the blush that formed upon his cheeks. "Oh my god! You found your tutor guy? Come on, did you at least get his name this time?"

Simon throwing his head back, "No," He groans out, before placing his head on the table. Isabelle rubs at his back in a comforting way. "He kissed me in one of my rambling states and I forgot because then you texted me, then he left. He said he's going to the Lightwood after party."

"We o-... Okay, just, don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay," Isabelle teases, and then she is pulling him out onto the dance floor. They dance until their feet give out and it was time to head to help get things ready for the after party.

Isabelle said it would be best if they got there before their guest, and that way she can make sure things are where they needed to be. Simon has only really ever seen the outside of the Lightwood house hold. Isabelle having always said she felt embarrassed by how  _big_  her house was, and that she preferred the small house that Simon lived in. So when he walked into the house, his jaw dropped at the sight.

"Isabelle hun, Max is at your father's so you and your friends are allowed to be loud. But not too loud we get noise complaints," A voice spoke, before a woman stepped out of a doorway, she looked very much like an older version of Isabelle. Simon's meet the woman a few times. "Jace has just shot out to grab some extra food and to collect Clary and Maia. No one is allowed upstairs except Clary, Maia and Simon. You can show Simon to the spare room, that is if you want to crash the night Simon."

Simon gave a small nod of his head, Isabelle gave him a quick tour of the house. The spare room, the bathroom, the kitchen and the living room. Then Simon is helping finishing the setup of the tables, drinks laid out and food there for people to eat. There was a set of clothes laid out on the bed in the spare room that he was going to crash the night in. He sends a text to his mother, saying he was going to spend the night at Isabelle's, before changing into the set of clothes.

He folds the tux neatly over the chair in the room, he can hear people filling into the house and music spreading in the air, Simon leaves the room to see the tutor leaning against the door talking with Isabelle. When Isabelle spots him, she nods her head towards him before she disappears downstairs.

"You're looking good there," The blond says, walking over to him.

"Thanks... these aren't my clothes. I think they're one of Izzy's brothers," Simon replies, starting to play with the hem of the shirt.

The blond rolls his eyes as he grabs hold of Simon's hand before pulling him into another room. As Simon entered the room, he could see a piano, a shelf full of books and a wall of movie posters. If Simon had to guess, from what he's heard about her brothers, that this is Jace's room. The piano being the big give away.

His hands feel empty when they were let go of, and Simon just walks over to the posters on the wall. Taking in all the movies, noting that he's seen all of them. He also notices the desk filled with school work, he was about to go pick up the photo frame that was sitting there when he was pulled away and pushed onto the bed.

His back hitting the soft mattress, his eyes watching as the blond climbs on top of him. "We can continue what we started in the bathroom." The words make Simon shiver a little, and his mind wasn't thinking straight, and he just nods his head. If he was clear headed, he would say they couldn't do this in someone else's room. But, he wanted this and well didn't these things always happen at parties?

Simon finds himself pulling the blond into a heated kiss, hands running up and under the other's shirt. Hands explored every inch possible, lips moving where they could and leaving kisses and bruises in their path. Simon loves the sounds produced by the other when he runs his nails down his back. Clothes are off and scattered around in a mess to get each other undressed.

They're greedy in the way they take in each other, touching every possible place they could with lips or hands. They were greedy in the way in which they make the other produce the sounds they liked to hear, so the repeated actions to get it again.

He's tired by the end of it all, he doesn't feel like moving to get dressed or to go into the spare bedroom that was his for the night. His eyes close and he remembers nuzzling his head into the crook of the guy's neck, and it was as he was falling asleep that he realised that  _once again_  he still didn't get his name.

There is a knocking sound as he wakes up, he groans a little and goes to move when he registers an arm around his waist. He hears the faint sound of a door opening up.

"Go away Iz!" The voice of the person curled around him mumbles. "Still asleep."

"Get your ass up Jace," Isabelle's voice echoed, and then he's suddenly feeling cold and hearing a little shriek. "Oh my god! Worst mistake of my life."

"Your fault Iz, but fine, I'll be down in five," The voice by him said, and Simon cracks an eye open to find the tutor.

His mind is still asleep to figure this all out, but Isabelle just called him  _Jace_ , did he really just sleep with Isabelle's brother? Was the cute tutor guy really Jace, Isabelle's nerd of a brother? Simon grumbles when the arm around him disappears. Then there is something thrown at him.

"Get dressed, you're lucky my mother sent Izzy," Jace's voice spoke, and Simon picks up the underwear and pants that had been thrown his way.

Simon climbs off the bed, pulling them on. "This is how you knew I was lying? You knew I was Izzy's friend?" Simon questions, looking over at Jace who was pulling on a pair of sweat pants.

"Yes. I knew who you were the moment you came up to me. Izzy has a photo board in her room, so I know your face. The moment you said you needed a tutor was when I decided to play with you, because I knew how smart you are. You and Iz get the same grades, and celebrate this fact with movie marathons and pizza. I also realised that you didn't know who I was because you would have lead with  _Are you_ _Jace_  not the are you a tutor line that you did," Jace answers with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Jace rummages through an open draw before throwing a hoodie at Simon, so he pulls it on. "So, was this all this was... you playing me along for a fuck?"

"Okay I may break a lot of 'nerd' stereotypes, with how I dress and how I act sometimes, but I am  _not_  like that," Jace says the word  _nerd_  putting up air quotes, and Simon gets it. From all the things Isabelle had told him, he never really did expect Jace to be  _well_  how he was. He had a different image in mind – down to looking like his siblings. (He finds out hours later that Jace was adopted. Which doesn't surprise Simon now that he's seen Jace.)

"So what was this then?" Simon asks, eyes looking down at the ground suddenly finding the floor the most amazing thing, because what if this made things awkward later in their life?

Jace's hands curl into the hoodie that Simon was wearing as he stepped closer, before he pulls Simon flush against him. "I told you last night you were cute. Which I stand by, you're adorably cute and you should have just asked me on a date, because I would have said  _yes."_

Simon's eyes go wide a little, a hint of a smile gracing his lips as he looks Jace in the eyes. They look into each other's eyes for a few moments before the gap between them is closed by lips connecting in a small chaste kiss.

Later on that day, they go on a date where Simon learns more about Jace, from Jace and Jace learns about Simon. It was a wonderful first date, and Simon can't wait for more.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do a nerd!jace where i didn't change his appearance because a nerd shouldn't be someone who wears glasses or dresses 'oddly'. i don't get why that is something that always happens, and i didn't change simon's 'appearance' or clothing style either bc he's popular due to his personality/friendliness and his band
> 
> and i probably am just rambling here, but yeah... thank you for reading


End file.
